


Error premeditado

by Kirtash



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouichi lleva días en los que parece no ser él mismo. Spanner odia verlo de esa manera, así que idea algo para distraerle de sus pensamientos. Ligera mención a SpannerxShouichi. Se puede entender como amistad. Drabble regalo a una amiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error premeditado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Os dejo un drabble que le regalé a una amiga hace muchoooo tiempo =) Lo he encontrado y me ha hecho gracia subirlo! Here you go!  
> Parejas: Se sobreentiende Spanner x Shouichi.  
> Advertencias: Ninguna, excepto un ligero angst.

Shouichi salió apresuradamente del despacho. Blanco y lila. Como empezaba a odiar esos colores... El solo hecho de pensar en ello hacía que su estómago se retorciera de dolor. Notaba una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Y un peso en los hombros que no le dejaba poder erguirse orgulloso. Su mirada lo decía todo. Llevaba días en los que no era él mismo. Cada vez se sentía más al borde del abismo. O a punto de explotar y delatarse a sí mismo.

Entonces, una explosión. Humo de repente. Y luego él. Un hombre rubio con mono de mecánico apareció entre la humareda, mirando dubitativo alrededor. Había agujereado la pared. Shouichi se quedó de piedra, con las gafas medio descolocadas. Fue hacia él, gritando improperios y preguntándole qué demonios hacía. Spanner lo miró de lado, sonriéndole tranquilamente como siempre. Shouichi se preguntaba en qué demonios estaría pensando. ¿En el agujero de la pared? Él era el culpable. Lo sabía y su cara demostraba que no se avergonzaba de ello.  
Su amigo no tenía remedio. Seguro que lo que su mente estaba recapitulando era todo el proceso que había llevado a esa situación para averiguar dónde estaba el error en su invento.

No podía evitarlo. Le ponía de los nervios. Y a la vez... No pudo evitar reírse al ver las pintas que llevaba. Su cara manchada de polvo, su pelo despeinado. No podía evitarlo. Al final lo que había explotado no había sido él, pero la opresión se había levantado considerablemente y volvía a respirar, entre risas.

Lo que no sabía Shouichi era que Spanner no cometía errores tan fácilmente. Había obtenido lo que quería. Shouichi con cara de incredulidad y los ojos brillantes de enfado. Expresivos. Sinceros. Y su risa. El resto poco importaba. ¿La verdad? Agujerearía toda la base Millefiore si con ello le podía devolver la vida a esos ojos que amaba tanto.


End file.
